Impmon
Impmon is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red scarf. He has a yellow smiley face on his stomach. His type "Evil" is that of DemiDevimon and Vilemon's (Small Demon in Japanese translation). He loves mischief, and looks forward to the worried appearances of his opponent. Also, it's said that when Impmon appears, electronics temporarily go crazy, so images of electonic goods going out of control or ceasing to function may be because Impmon was causing mischief. He is a Digimon that loves being bad and malicious, but he never flatters strong people and stands up to them with a tough attitude. However, in truth he has a lonely side to him. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier An Impmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, an Impmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon Rumble Arena Impmon is unlocked by completing the game with Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. He digivolves into Beelzemon Blast Mode. Digital Monster D-Project Impmon digivolves from DemiMeramon, and can digivolve further into Devidramon. Digimon Battle Spirit Impmon appears twice in this game, the first time as an enemy who can appear on any level and secondly as an unlockable character. Impmon is unique as he is the only digimon who does not have a digivolution. Digimon World DS Impmon can digivolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon. Impmon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Impmon digivolves from Pagumon at LV 15 with 80 spirit and 490 dark exp and can further digivolve to Vilemon or Wizardmon. In Dusk, Impmon is Chief Julia's NaviDigimon. A different Impmon resides in Dark Gate. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Impmon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve into Wizardmon. It can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Digimon Battle Impmon digivolves from Yaamon who on special occasions can be chosen as a starter Digimon. Impmon digivolves to Devimon, then SkullSatamon, and finally Beelzemon. It is considered a rare Digimon in the game although throughout it it is prominently mentioned. Digimon Masters Can be obtained by a hatching a special egg dropped by a defeated wild Impmon or any of its digivolutions. Digivolves to IceDevimon at level 11, SkullSatamon at level 25 and Beelzemon at level 41. Attacks *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Impmon creates two rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a sphere of fire from the ring, which he then hurls at the target. (In some video games, the attack is an icy attack.) *'Dadadada Kick' *'Dark Song' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. Can be used while jumping. *'Summon': Summons up to about 20 "icicles" from the earth by holding Triangle. Regular summon is three icicles. *'Generic Attack': Square button to attack. Use with Directional Pad to direct attack. Plus a confusion/paralyzing attack when used at point-blank range. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Small Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Digimon species